


Confession

by AquaEclipse



Series: Escape the Night: the Aquaduct [7]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Original Work
Genre: Confusion, Curiosity, Fear, Gen, What is happening in the EtN fandom?, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: Hello? It's me, AquaEclipse, the schoolgirl who has to deal with verbal, exclusion and cyber-bullying on a near-daily basis and is stressed out from Form 3, while living a double life online as a fanfic author with writer's block.And now I wonder…what is happening to the EtN fandom? What is this 'possession', and what is going on?





	Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm confused and worried, but is everyone okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 4am and somehow I am still awake to post this. I am kind of dazed and this was written on my Samsung C5 smartphone (I just have this) in bed on a whim. And…that's all I remember about typing this.  
> What is happening here?

I'm baffled.

Things have been happening to my fellow authors on the  _Escape the Night_ fandom on AO3.

I've heard enough from the rumours on AO3 and Discord that something is happening around here.

You see, something's up with them - Leah, Birdy, Willow, Lucy… and especially Mystic. They've apparently been posting records that they don't recall writing.

I've also learnt enough from the tags of their posted 'fics' and comments on our other works to know that this mystery involves kidnapping, hypnosis, possession and something truly messed up between Mystic and the Cursed God, as in the creepy voice that gave commands through the Helm of Obedience (according to the fan wiki - *shudder*) and the guy that gave the Sorceress her power. To the point that they are  _shipped_ together. (Never mind the Narm points.)

I'm getting quite worried about the situation at hand. They've started posting 'regular' content, with the Ship Encyclopedia, Mystic's TV show/theatre 'role assignments', that kind of stuff. Despite this, I'm concerned for what is going on in Everlock all this time. Hasn't the town been burnt down, like that Killer Clown Leader claimed?

*sigh* It's getting late - it's almost 4am, and I am yet to finish my holiday homework, create my Personification OCs (including one of the EtN fandom) and I have to get up by 8am tomorrow morning. I just hope that I can better understand what's going on…and that my fellow authors are okay.


End file.
